unforgettable day
by tad fan
Summary: hey guys thanks for ur reviews , n my this story is an abhirika stuff , abhi told tarika about his feelings for her several times but in an indirect way , but this time he did it in a direct manner ... actually i decided to post this sort of story on 21july thar is on abhijeet sir birthday but ar that time i didn't knew how to post stories. hope u like .


doc

HEY GUYS , BACK AFTER ONE OR TWO WEEK WITH AN ABHIRIKA STUFF , BUT BEFORE STARTING WITH THE STORY I WANNA THANK YOU GUYS FOR APPRECIATING MY FIRST FAN FICTION N HOPE SAME FOR THIS STORY ALSO

/

MORNING BEAREAU- 9;00 AM

( abhijeet was alone in the beareau n was studying some case files n so he open his drawer n takes out one file but just after taking it out he looks back in his drawer n he see a birthday cum love card with a red rose in it n gets confused n so he takes it out )

Abhijeet (himself)-ye card aur ye rose meri drawer me kisne rakha aur kaise , meri drawer to locked rehti hai , fir bhi dekhta hu kisne rakha

He keeps rose aside n starts looking at the card deeply , he opens the first page n he gets surprised to see the senders name

Abhi-(himself)- hmmmmmmmm to ye card tarika ne mujhe diya hai , par usne ye meri drawer me kaise rakha , meri is drawer ki duplicate key to kisi ke paas bhi nhi hai to fir usne ye kaise rakha , anyways ye sab usi se poochunga baad me abi pehle is card me jo likha hai wo to dekhu .

( he opens the card n at the top he see happy birthday written in a beautiful cursive writing n then he takes a look below happy birthday n smile to see what was written n it was written ( WITH LOTS OF …. WISHES NNNNNNNNN LUV, TARIKA ) ,,,,, abhi gets so happy after reading it n he felt like as if he is at the top of the world n he was about to call tarika but he stops he hears the voice of his colleagues n he hurriedly without noticing keep the rose n thecard in another drawer which remains unlocked all the time )

N then suddenly daya enters with the other colleagues with a bouquet in his hand n first daya wishes him in his own unique style n then rest of them shouts

Team( shouting)-happy birthday sirrrrrrrrrrrrr

Abhi( in a jolly manner)- thankyou , tum sab ko mera birthday yaad tha ya fir tum me se kisi ek ne sab ko yaad dilaya ya to fir daya ne tum sabko yaad dilaya , hain

Kajal(childishly)- sir maana ke hum log ke paas aap log ke jaisi sharp memory nhi h magar sir hume sab ke birthday or anniversarys sab se jaldi yaad hote h aur hum ye sab bahut kam bhoolte hain

Abhi( smiling)- acchha

Shreya- yes sir , kajal is absolutely right

Abhi- hain , kajal ki side se bol rhi ho ,, very gud

Vivek – haan sir , magar ye sab chheze na zyada tar ladkiyo ko yaad rehti hai , unhe treat lene ka bahut shauk hota hai na

All the cid girls gets shocked – haan

Daya- (smiling ) – aye vivek , thodo kam bolo, samjhe

Vivek – sorry sir

Kajal- haan chalo vivek maan liya ke hum ladkiyon ko treat ka bahut shauk hai , to abhijeet sir , plzzzz aap na is .. is vivek ko koi treat mat dijiyega

Vivek-( interrupting )- kyu kajal abhijeet sir kya tumse poochke kuch karenge , or waise abhijeet sir pehli baat to aisa karenge nhi or agar unhone 1 percent teri baat maan bhi li na to main dr. tarika kehlvadunga , samjhi aur tum na…..

Abhi (interrupting)- aa… ye tum …. K….kya …keh rhe ho aura b ye bacchho ki tarah lad na band karo samjhe

K n v – sorry sir

Daya- are ab ye to batao k treat kya loge abhijeet se tum log

Poorvi- sir koi restaurant chalte hai na

Daya- waise poorvi tumhara idea bura nhi h magar sirf restaurant , na na ye to fir bhi kaafi sasta hoga bai mai to is baat se agree nhi karta , aaj tumhare abhi sir ka birthday hai , isliye aaj tum he unki jitni pocket dheeli karani ho karao , wo mana nhi karenge , hai na abhijeet

Abhi ( happily )- haan

(daya gets confused kyunki daya abhijeet ki jeb dheeli karana chahta tha n he thought k agar wo is tarah ki koi baat karega to abhijeet ko thoda gussa aayega day ape but uska ult hua – abhi ke gussa hone ki jagah , daya confuse ho gaya k abhi itni happily , bina daya ko ghoore maan kaise gaya )

Vineet- to sir hum log mall chalet hai na

Abhi- mall kyu

Kajal- sir vineet ka matlab hai ke hum log movie dekhne ke liye mall chalte hai , pehle movie dekhenge aur uske baad mall k hi restaurant me lunch sab saath me karenge

Abhi- acchha ye to batao k kaun si movie

Shreya- sir ek action packed plus romantic movie lagi h , sir plz wahi dekhen

Abhijeet stay quiet but daya says- tum logo ko jis movie ke ticket kharidne h , le lena , ok

Freddie- magar sir , acp sir bhi hote to acchha hota na

Abhi- fredie abhi acp sir ko aane me time lagega , kyunki ye conference bahut zaruri hai aur waise bhi agar acp sir bhi hamare saath jaate na to mujhe nhi lagta k ye log wo picture dekh paate jo log ye dekhn chah rahe hai

Abhi- acchha to fir theek hai abi to koi case hai nhi to tum log apne ghar jaake taiyyar ho jao aur exactly ek ghanta baad yahi milna ok

They all leave

Now abhi n daya convo.

Abhi- jao daya tub hi jake taiyyar ho ja

Daya- kya , abhi paagal ho gya h kya , aur waise aaj mere dost ka birthday hai shaadi nhi jo mujhe apne dost ki shaadi ke liye taiyyar hona pade

They both first stare at each other n then LOL together

daya- acchha , tumne tarika ko bol diya ke wo bhi jake taiyyar ho jaye

abhi- oh no ,use to maine bataya hi nhi

daya- chalo koi baat nhi , maine uska number mila dia h lo bata do use

abhi- nhi , mai lab jaake hi bata deta hu

daya- par wahan to salunke bhi hoga

abhi- nhi salunke saab conference ke liye Singapore gaye hai

daya(mocking)- oh to tarika lab me akeli h is waqt , jao jao aur suno wahin use baton me mat laga lena use uske ghar jane dena taiyyar hone ke liye , samjhe

abhi(sheepishly)- pata hai , mujhe mat sikhao

LAB

Tarika was sitting on her chair as there was no case or no dead body in the lab so she was free but as abhi enters in the lab , she gets up from her chair , n they move towards each other smiling

Tarika- happy birthday abhijeet

Abhi- thank you aur mai….

Tarika (interrupting)- by the way , kaisa laga mera present tumhe

Abhi- mujhe isse acchha present aaj tak kisi ne nhi diya

Tarika- to tum mujhse ye present expect nhi kar rahe the

Abhi- tum is present ki baat kar rahi ho are mujhe to laga that um mujhse baat bhi nhi karogi mere us din ke misbehavior ki wajah se kyunki us din maine tumse itna chillake baat ki aur sirf kisliye kyunki us din meri dr. salunke se ladai ho gayi thi aur main bhi…

Tarika- bas abhijeet , enough aaj tumhara birthday hai isiliye maine tumhe aaj maaf kiya hai nhi to main nhi chahti thi kit um apne birthday pe bhi sad raho isiliye tmhe itni jaldi maaf kar diya nhi to mera iraada nhi tha tmhe itni jaldi maaf karne ka magar….

Abhi- sorry na ab dobara aisa nhi karunga…

Tarika- are are maine tumhe ye sab baatein upset karne ke liye nhi boli , mai to sirf mazak me aise keh rahi thi , tum toitna emotional ho gaye aur haan tum emotional kaise ho sakte ho tumhare life me sentiments ki koi jagah nhi h

Abhi- ye baat har kisi ke liye bas daya aur tumhare liye nhi h

Tarika (blushing)- haan daya ke liye to hai after all tumhare bhai jaisa h woh par mere liyye kyun mera aur tumhara kya rishta hai

Abhi- oh to tumhe nhi pata k hum dono ke beech kya rishta hai

Tarika(blushing)-pata hai magar bas ek baar tumse sunna chahti hu

Abhi- oh to ye baat hai , theek hai , bataunga , magar thodi himmat jutani padegi , bas thoda aur intezaar karlo , please

Tarika starts laughing loud n abhi first stare at her but then he also start laughing n while laughing he looks at the clock n gets shocked

Abhi- oh no , 12:30 baj gaye

Tarika( shocked)- to kya hua

Abhi- are yar 1:00 baje to hume yahan se nikalna tha

Tarika- to kya ,ek to har roz bajta hai

Abhi- tarika mera matlab h k main yahan tumhe tumhare ghar jaake taiyyar ho kar aane k liye kehne aaya tha

Tarika- taiyyar kis cheez k liye

Abhi- are puri cid team ne mjhse kaha h ke main sab ko movie dikhau aur isiliye maine sabko taiyyar hone k liye bhej diya par, kher chodo tumhe taiyyar hone ki kya zarurat h tum to already itni khoobsoorat lag rhi ho

Tarika-haan , kya keh rhe ho tum , abhijeet mai tumse naaraz na ho is ke liye meri jhoothi taarif karne ki koi zarurat nhi h ,

Abhi-(childishly)- bai kya h tarika , mai jab bhi humari kisi ladai ke baad tumhari taareef karta hu , tumhe jhooth kyu lagta h

Tarika- are abhijeet , mai tumhe sirf ittelaah karna chah rhi thi ki don't worry mai kabhi bhi tumse tumhare birthday pe naaraz nhi hongi so u need not worry about your birthdays , okaaaayyyy

Abhi- well aaj tak mujhe mere b'day pe itne acchhe gifts nhi mile

Abhi- acchha ab chalo

Tarika- movie , sab jaa rhe h na

Abhi- haan

Tarika- to ye to acchhi baat h , chalo

Abhi(surprisingly to himself)- sab k saath jaane k liye kitna khush ho rhi h , huh

(now they all reach the mall n buy tickets n the show was about to start)

MOVIE THEATRE

( they got the tickets for the top row, )

Daya- chalo bai jadi- jaldi baitho , show chaalu ho jayega warna n he makes everyone sit in such a manner that no body could realize that abhi planned with daya to make tarika somehow sit with him in the corner seats n that's what happened , even tarika culd not realize that it was daya- abhi plan to make her sit with abhi n especially at the corner seats n the show started .

Everyone was lost in movie but abhi was thinking something else , he was again n again thinking about the question tarika asked him – ''hamara rishta kya hai ''

Abhi (himself)- mai kitna darpok hu jo aaj tak mai tarika ko nhi keh paaya wo aaj usne mujhe likh kar keh diya aura b wo jald se jald mujhse ye expect kar rhi hai , mai kya karoon ab kaise use ye kahoon

Then after 5 min . the movie reach its interval n abhi gets up n takes daya with him out of the theatre

Everyone gets a bit shocked at abhi's behavior

Outside the theatre

Daya- are kya hua abhijeet , achaanak mjhe is tarah bahar kyu le aaye ho

Abhi- yar mai bahut confused hoon

Daya- kis baat ko leke

(abhi tells him everything whatever word he had with tarika in the lab , although tarika was just kidding , he took it seriously )

Daya- to ye baat h , magar is me itna pareshaan hone wali kaun si baat hai , tumne abhi to ye bataya mujhe ke tarika ye sab haste hue keh rhi thi

Abhi- magar fir bhi yaar

Daya- haan to abhi wo theek sawal pooch rhi h tumse , tum dono 4 saalo se relation me ho magar aaj tak bhi tumne use directly apne dil ka haal nhi bataya , kahin na kahin to wo bhi tumse ye expect karti hogi na dekho abhi meri baat maano aur aaj use ye baat keh do

Abhi- haan yaar shayad tum theek keh rhe ho mai aaj jab use uske ghar drop karne jaunga tab hi use izhaar kar dunga

Daya- that's the spirit boss , acchha ab andar chalein

They both go back in the theatre

Freddie – sir aap log kahaan gaye the

Abhi- zara kuch kaam tha hume

Okay

They all again start watching the movie

Now the movie is over n they all come out of the theatre

Sachin- sir to ab lunch karein

Abhi- haan haan bilkul , job hi mangana h mangao

Everyone is taking lunch but abhi is continuously staring tarika

Now they all are over with the lunch n they all decide to leave for beareau , n this time also as everyone was busy in discussing the story of the film with each other , daya taka its advantage n somehow manages to make abhirika go alone in one car n he left with the other team

ABHIRIKA

Abhi was driving quietly

Tarika- abhijeet , kya hua itne chup kyun ho

Abhi- kuch nhi bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha

Tarika- kya soch rhe the

Abhi- kuch nhi

Tarika- kya keh rhe ho tum , kabhi kehte ho kuch soch raha tha aur kabhi kehte ho kuch nhi soch rha tha , tumh…..

Abhi suddenly stops the car

Tarika- gaadi kyu rok di tumne

Abhi turns his face towards her

Abhi- tumse kuch kahoon

Tarika- kaho

Abhi – tarikaa m…. mera ….mera e…..

Tarika- abhi please saaf saaf kaho na ye kya mera mera kar rahe ho

This time he gathers all his stamina n affection for the confession

Abhi( apna haath aage bhadate hue)- tarika, mera ek haath pure jahaan ka muqabla karne ke liye kaafi h agar tum doosra haah thaam lo , to kya mujhe apni zindagi me ek ahem hissa banana chahogi

Tarika was first surprised, her eyes were filled with luv n affection n she answers – abhi , iska jawab tum bhi jaante ho

Abhi- haan magar jab tak tumhare muh se nhi sununga chain nhi aayega

Tarika first looks at him with great affection n then she give her hand to him n they both hug each other tightly in such a manner that they even don't want to be parted from each other for even a single second , n they hug each other for like 4 , 5 minutes

Abhi(still hugging her )- I love u

Tarika- love u too

Then after 2-3 minutes they both parted

Tarika( blushing a bit )- aaj birthday hai tumhara, magar present mujhe mila

Abhi(smiling)- tumhare presentse inspire hoke hi tumhe aaj ye present dene ka decide kia n see I did it

Tarika(teasing)- hmmmm chaar saalon mein

Abhi stare at her with a puppy face

Tarika- ab chale , aap ab drive karne ka kasht karenge

They both first look at each other n then laugh together n they both leave for beareau .

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
